


Sleep.

by a19YearOldTryingHerBest



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Bill Hader Imagine, Emmys, F/M, Fluff, I tried my best, I'm Sorry, Tired Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a19YearOldTryingHerBest/pseuds/a19YearOldTryingHerBest
Summary: OFC helps her boyfriend, Bill, get to bed while he’s tired.





	Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: None, a very tired Bill I guess?
> 
> A/N: Isnpired by a few interviews from the Emmys. Bill is tired gals.  
You can find me on Tumblr by a19yearoldtryingherbest.

The Emmys were fun, they always were, to her at least. But the difference was she had had a full night of sleep, Bill on the other hand, hadn’t. It was understandable, he had just finished the press tour for IT, started writing of Barry’s third season, had to take care of the three H’s and was also quite nervous about the award, so nervous he hadn’t even been able to write a speech. Besides, Hayley had woken him up in the middle of the night because she had a nightmare and refused to go back to sleep. And she took all of that into account when he said, after fishing with all the interviews, that he wanted nothing else but to sleep.

Still he insisted to drop by the HBO party but he knew he wouldn’t make it. And sure enough he drifted away two blocks out.

— I’m sorry, sweetheart. — he mumbled as he fell asleep on the fancy seat of the limo. She just smiled at him and undid his bow and first few buttons so he could be more comfortable. The statue was loose near his hand, about to fall into the car’s floor. She grabbed it softly and looked at it.

She couldn’t be prouder. He was a great boyfriend, and excellent parent, amazing writer, director and actor, he was perfect in so many ways. She guessed being perfect could be very tiring, and he was the proof of that, specially now. As she wondered how could she be so lucky, they arrived at their condo.

— Honey. — She shook his shoulder, waking him up — We’re home. — he smiled, slightly rubbing his eye.

He stepped outside the car, the Emmy once more on his hand. Ashley thanked the driver, gave him a tip and moved towards Bill. She found him still kind of asleep and a bit confused, looking at the award in his hand. — I… won? — he wondered, looking at it.

— Yup. — she took his hand with her free hand -her other hand holding the season one of Happy Days that a reporter had gifted Bill] and led him trough the door and into the elevator.

— Why? — he asked. He was more than a bit slow and that is what sleeping roughly four hours does to you.

She laughed a little — Because you’re amazing. — she answered in a sing-song way. He smiled back and quietly said “You’re amazing” like if it was only a thought that managed to slip through his lips.

Ashley looked at him and the way his tired eyes lingered on the Emmy. She knew how he felt, honored, surprised and quite happy. That’s what happens when something you put so much work into is recognized. She was more than just happy for him. At that moment Bill felt her hands slip trough his waist, wrapping him in a loving hug — Congratulations, honey. — she said a she kissed his shoulder. He softly caressed her arms and leaned his head against her own.

The elevator made it to their floor and she guided him to the door. Half of Bill’s weight was on her and she couldn’t quite manage to grab her keys, so she knocked softly on the door, hoping, the babysitter, Amelia would hear her. And she did, seconds later Amelia opened the door for them.

Ashley told an almost asleep Bill to stay still while she paid the sitter, to which he nodded

— Congratulations on the award, Mr Hader. — Amelia said as Ashley went to get the money from the kitchen, were she kept a small amount hidden.

— Don’t bother, I think he’s barely conscious. — Ashley gave her the money and accompanied her to the door — He didn’t get any sleep, Hayley kept him awake all night.

— Oh, well. Tell him I said congratulations, then.

— I will. — she smiled — Goodnight. Drive safe.

At the sound of the door closing Bill woke up a little bit and looked around. — We have to put this with the other one. — he stumbled towards his office and Ashley followed suit. He had already put it in the shelf when she got there and was looking at it with a smug smile behind his tired face.

— Let’s get you some sleep, hotshot. — she offered him her hand, looking at him with the most loving look she could ever give — C'mon. — he grabbed her hand and she lead him to the bedroom.

She checked on the girls as he changed and came back to a still awake Bill sitting on the edge of the bed, looking almost straight ahead, looking distraught — What is it? — she asked, a bit concerned.

— I still have to take the girls to school tomorrow. — he lamented.

She chuckled softly as she helped him to bed, covering him with the grey, soft sheets and kissed his forehead — Don’t worry honey, I’ll do it. — he smiled softly and got halfway through “You don’t have to” before falling asleep, she ran her hands softly through his hair a smiled plastered on her face.

The morning after Bill woke up, feeling a lot more rested but still a bit tired. He looked over to his alarm clock and panicked seeing it was eleven AM and he hadn’t taken the girls to school. He put on some pants and a t-shirt, so caught up in getting ready he didn’t noticed Ashley missing from her side of the bed. He busted the door open screaming to the top of his lung — Girls, you’re late to school! — but he founded the bedroom empty, beds already made and the room quite clean.

A big laugh came from the kitchen he knew that sound well enough, it was one of the best things he had the pleasure to hear often enough, and he never grew tired. He made his way to the kitchen, finding Ashley laughing her ass off, leaning on the kitchen counter trying not to fall down. He looked at her waiting for her to stop, trying to maintain a serious face, nevertheless chuckling a little at himself every now and then.

They slowly stopped laughing but kept smiling — You told me you were gonna take them. — he said, smiling shyly.

— I did. — she came closer to him and left a soft kiss on his lips — Do you want breakfast or an early lunch.

— Early lunch. — he answered, she smiled as she just got something right, and she did.

— Good luck I already had started with that. — she went back to the kitchen, cutting the vegetables she was already cutting before. She knew him like the palm of her hand and made him a better version of himself without even realizing it, she gave him the rest he needed.


End file.
